The Minister's Daughter
by Ladydoma
Summary: Clopin Falls in love with Frollo's daughter. What else is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

The Minister's Daughter

by Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I own only a few characters. Isabelle Frollo, and a couple others. Also I do not own the lyrics. Please read and review.

Are you ready maybe are you willing to run. Are you ready to let yourself drown. Are you holding your breath. Are you ready or not. Are you ready maybe do you long to confess. Do you feel that you're already numb .Are you sure of yourself .Would you lie if you're not .You tire me out don't want to let that happen  
A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen. .So put your arms around me. You let me believe that you were someone else .Cause only time can take you  
So let me believe that I am someone else .Maybe are you ready to break.Do you think that I push you too far .Would you open yourself .Are you reckless or not  
You tire me out don't want to let that happen. A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen. So put your arms around me.So put your arms around me  
Make me believe.Take me, take me somewhere, somewhere Let me believe because only time can take you so stop.- Texas" Put your Arms Around me"

Chapter one: Child in the Market place

Father always tried to brain wash me with harsh words about the gypsy people. As a child, I might have listened. I really don't remember though. Half my childhood nearly ended as at the age of three I became a big sister to a boy, whom father had adopted as his own son. Quasimodo was his name. The name meant half formed. I found that a bit too litteral.According to father, this boy was very mishapen. I had to see for myself. Sure enough, he had a hump, one protruding brow, a pig like nose. He seemed like monster, though Quasi and myself always got along easily. I got to see him once a day, when father went to him.

One day seemed a bit how should I say interesting. Whilst father was up in the bell tower, with my adopted now twenty year old brother I thought about going to confession, but I lied to father about that one. Forgive me, my name is Isabelle Frollo. I am twenty three. I have long wavey auburn crimson hair and have green eyes.I dress differently from normal women, just a long skirt and a sleeveless shirt.Except duing the winter. I try to act Catholic for father, but I'd rather be my own person. He rarely lets any man court me. My interest in men is quite different from what he would want me to like. For example I've known of this young man, a gypsy. He is a story teller in the town square mostly. He tells stories to the children. I never saw his face till later. As he always wore a mask over his eyes and nose. He had black hair and a black goatee. If you ask me, that is damn sexy. If father ever heard those words from my mouth, he'd most likely nail me to a cross, only because this man I like is a gypsy.

Once as a child during one of my lessons of the alphabet. Quasimodo said everything right, but for the letter D, I said devil. And father knew I was directing it towards him. He smacked me in the back of the head with a ruler or something like that, I know his intention was not to harm me, but he had to call in a doctor as the back of my head began to bleed. I had to get stitches. He felt so guilty after that, he has been less old fashioned with his punishments. And just resorted into sending me to the corner, spankings, and locking me in my room for days on end. At least he left me alone.

Soon after that, I was wondering around the market. I saw a little peasant girl. She had running from someone. She held a peach close to her chest. She ran right into me. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"You have to help me, please. They're after me!" She said.

I lifted an eye brow and looked in the direction she had came. Sure enough, guards were running towards her." Quick. Get behind me. " I said. The guards reached us. " Good afternoon gentlemen." I began sweetly. Though I hated these guys.

" That girl!" One shouted. Curtly ignoring me.

I glanced back down at the girl." Yes? What of her?"

" That little insolent cure has stolen from the fruit stand!" One said.

I smiled and began to laugh," Oh...,ahahahahaha..."

" Whats so funny, Madam Frollo?"

" Well, gentlemen, see I sent her to get me a peach...I must have accidently forgot to give her the money." I said and reached in my purse." Please give this to the fruit stand worker...guy..." I said" And something little for your trouble." Then I looked back down at the little girl, who just stared perplexed at me." Thank you so much sweety." I handed her three silver coins. And winked at her as I gently slipped the peached from her hands. She knew somehow I would give it back to her.

Thankfully guards did not stay a moment longer. I rolled my eyes and knelt down and gave her back the peach," Now then...did you steal this?" I asked.

She looked away from me then nodded slowly." I am sorry Miss Frollo, but I was hungry." She said softly. Blushing.

" Please, call me Isabelle. And why not ask your mother or father for money if you so badly wanted a peach?" I asked.

"I don't have a mother or father. They died. I travel you see. "

" Alone?" She nodded in responce. I thought for a moment. And smiled." Whats your name?"

" Jaqueline." She said.

" Do you want a sister Jaqueline?" I asked her.

She smiled." Very much so." She said happily. I knew father would not approve of this, but if he was willing to adopt a gypsie's baby as a son, then perhaps one more orphan would not hurt.

" Alright then, Jaqueline. Let us go meet your new fa..." I trailed off suddenly then bit my lower lip." on second thought,lets first meet your new brother." I said.

Jaqueline smiled and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. I stood, straightening my long dark brown shirt and adjested my white silk tanktop. " Come on then, Jaqueline" I said as she bit into her peach. We walked together around the market place. She eyed the baker's shop and the fisherman's stand. " Would you like something from the bakery?" I asked her.

She smiled toothly. "Yes please. Thank you so much Isabelle." She said. So I bought her a chocolate eclair. Something I usually buy for myself anyway.She seemed to enjoy it. We headed towards Notredame, where my brother lived. For some reason father believed Quasimodo should not be seen by judging eyes. I just went along with him. Afterall Claude Frollo was my father. At least twenty five percent of the time I have to obey him. The other seventy five percent... I'm myself. Like mother before she died.

" So whats brother like?" Jaqueline asked me.

I paused right outside the cathedral. I had not thought of how she would react with Quasi.Hopefully she would not really understand. And judge him not. Because despite his monster like features, Quasi was far from monsterous. His personality was wonderful. I held my breath and opened the doors to the cathdral. Father stood right there. Looking at me," You were suppose to be at confession." He began, glaring at me with his evil blue eyes( in the movie they never show the color of his eyes, so I made it up.)

I smiled innocently." I..."

" Are you my new father?" Jaqueline asked. Abruptly throwing her arms around his waist.

" Isabelle who is this lunatic?" He asked me with disdain.

I smiled again, and then bit my lower lip." Father..this is Jaqueline...she is your new daughter." I said nervously.

Authoress note: Wow! What will Frollo do now? Will he say yes? Or will he cruelly send Jaqueline away and then even his own Daughter? And who is this mysterous man Isabelle has her sights on? Its an amzing fairy tale ahead.


	2. Clopin, the damned sexy puppeteer

Saw him once in the hills Water in the canyon walked by the sun I brushed up against him Wildflowers on fire And then I asked him with my eyes To ask again (yes) And then he asked me would I? Yes, Yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I mean yes... The moon rose in the sky As we lay together One second goes by Then becomes forever Come to you by desire And then I asked him with my eyes To ask again (yes) And then he asked me would I? Yes, Yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I will yes Yes Yes Ohhh yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he could feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I will yes- Amber" Yes"

Chapter two:Clopin, the Damned Sexy Puppeteer

"What?" Father asked, pushing Jaqueline away" Get off me!"

I took the child's hand in mine," Listen, she is alone in the world and it just so happens she bumped into me." I said." I told her we would adopted her."

I knew father was already angered. I again chuckled nervously. Abruptly he grabbed me roughly by my ear and yanked me into the church," I'll be right back Jaqueline" I said. As I am always used to this sort of treatment. Painfully he pulled me by my ear, up the stairs in the church." Sanctuary." I said,only to be a smart ass.

" Quite!" Hissed father.

" Ouch!" I cried after one last painful squeeze on my earlobe. He shoved me back, in the tower. Where Quasi ran over to us.

" what happened?" He asked.

" Hey Quasi guess what, you have a new sister." I said and smiled. Abruptly father pushed me back. Not too violently though.

" A sister?" Quasi asked with wonder.

" She lies. Just some insane child out there pretending Isabelle took her in." Father protested.

" No! I told her I would be her sister. "I stated.

" She's not staying with us, out of the question." He hissed." The palace of Justice is our home, Isabelle. Not some charity house!"

" I'm not asking you to watch over her. All I'm asking is that you let her live with us. That I take care of her." I said.He looked down at me. I smiled innocently at him," Please. " I placed my hands behind my back and tipped back and forth slowly on the ball of my heal and then the tip of my toes. This always used to work with father.

He shook his head and place his hand on his forehead," The girl is your responsibilty, Isabelle."

Quasimodo smiled and approached me," So we have a little sister then?"

I looked at father and smiled. I threw my arms around him, and being my father, he held me back" You won't regret this I promise father." I said. I noticed he glanced out a window. He smirked slightly." You might want to go down and monitor your new friend" He said.

"What?" I glanced down at where he was looking. My eyes widened and I took off out the door, down the stairs, passed several people praying. Accidently running into the Archdeacon." Sorry." I said.

" My child whats the rush?" he asked me.

" well, my new baby sister is out those doors, getting herself in trouble. I apologise I must get out there." I said and ran quickly passed him, out the church doors. There she stood. See that puppeteer gypsy man, I like, was in the middle of one of his tales, with his puppets. He always used his wagon as his little stage. And Jaqueline was trying to take a peak behind the booth.

." Jaqueline!" I gasped, " No!" I ran to the booth and yanked her away. The other childeren scattered. This of course caught the attention of the puppeteer. He came out of his booth I feared for the worse. But he just stood there, smiling at me." Jaqueline, go into the church, wait for father." I whispered to her, after she had taken off I looked back up at him," I am so terribly sorry about her."

He only laughed and said." No harm done beautiful lady," He charmingly took a slight bow swiping his hat off for that breif moment.

No one had ever called me beautiful before." So...you...are..not angry?"

He shook his head "Of course not!Your little girl was merely curious..."

Abruptly I cut him off by laughing." My little girl? Daughter? You think Jaqueline is...my daughter...no,no, she is my little sister. I'm not married. Sir." I corrected.

" I am sorry. I thought that you would be married with such a lovely face." He said, continuing his charm. It seemed to be working.Damn he was so mezmerizing.

I neverously laughed"No...I am...not married...uh..."

"Clopin. My name is Clopin."He introduced himself. Quietly as he took my hand.

" My name is Isabelle. Again sir I apologize for..." Suddenly he placed a kiss upon my cheek to silence me.I felt my body heat up. He had let go of my hand.This I realized.

" Isabelle!" Father's voice made me roll my eyes and smile at Clopin." I'm sorry, I must go. Good day." I said. And turned. I joined father and Jaqueline. Who held my hand.

" That was a naughty thing," father hissed down at Jaqueline. She inched back and tightened her grip on my hand.

" I...was only trying to..."

" I told her to do it. I...wanted to meet him." I said, again lying for her. Truely though this was how would you say fate.

Father shook his head as we stepped into his black carriage. Jaqueline glanced around for a moment and sat beside me. Gancing out the window." Honostly, Isabelle. Why must you insist on trying to get the attention of one of those gypsy rats?" Father asked me.

I shurgged." I don't know, maybe I want to finally get married. But father honostly, have you seen some of the freaks that inhabit this city?" I asked.

" Bite your tongue, girl. Whom ever taught you to talk like that?"

" You."

" Me?"

" Have you heard yourself when talking to Quasimodo when he was younger?" I asked. He glared at me as he normally does.

He sighed," Isabelle, listen if this man you want is a hard working normal citizen, then I would not have a problem, but when it is a no good theif like this gypsy you were talking to..."

" Oh you are such a hypocrite! He works for what little he can. He has to work with little children all day, I've seen these brats. And their parents well they are as rude as they come. "

Father rolled his eyes, and rubbed inbetween his eyes." Isabelle, honey can we not argue right now about whose ruder then who." He said.

" I'm not arguing. I'm just trying to prove a point."

" Which is?"I sighed, trying to think of my point. I must have forgotten what it was at the time. Perhaps I would remember it." Thought so." Father continued.

"Oh!" I had finally remembered," My point is you need to stop misconcepting the world of Gypsies.I mean come on. Quasimodo's mother was a gyspy. Mother was a gypsy. So that would make me half gypsy." I said.

"No, no, your mother had gypsy blood in her, but at least she lived with a respectable noble."

" Who adopted her but she was still born a gyspy. I suppose you never spoke of the gypsies as you do to me, to her." I mused.

" On the contary I spoke as often as I could ill about the gypsies." He said with a smirked.

" Oh, you are a real piece of work, father. What did she ever see in you?" I asked.

" Can we leave your mother out of this, please Isabelle?"

" Fine." I said with a final sigh and leaned my head back and looked at Jaqueline, who still gazed outside the carriage.


	3. Dinner Arguement

Come, come, come into my world Won't you lift me up, up high upon your love take these arms that were made for lovin' And this heart that will beat for two Take these eyes that were made for watching over you And I've been such a long time waiting For someone I can call my own I've been chasing the life I'm dreaming Now I'm home  
I need your love Like night needs morning So won't you Come, come, come into my world Won't you lift me up, up high upon your love Na Na Na Na Take these lips that were made for kissing And this heart that will see you through And these hands that were made to touch and Feel you So free your love Hear me, I'm calling Oh won't you  
Come, come, come into my world Won't you lift me up, up high upon your love I need your love Like night needs morning Oh won't you Come, come, come into my world  
Won't you lift me up, up high upon your love-Kylie Minogue" Come into my world."

Chapter Three:Dinner Argument

Pulling up outside the Palace of Justice. Jaqueline held my hand as we stepped out of the carriage. She stared up," Wow." She mouthed.

I glanced down at her and smiled." What do you think?" I asked her.

" It's really big. Is it a castle?"

I chuckled." Yes it is. And here, you will treated like a princess." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

I could tell Jaqueline was nervous, as she was behind father." You will be staying here in this room. " he paused and knelt down to her, her grip on my hand tightened." Are you afraid of me, Jaqueline?" He asked. Slightly she nodded." Good." Was all he said. He stood back up and faced me." I'll send for Eliza. You go get ready for dinner." He said.

I nodded and knelt down to Jaqueline." Sis, Eliza will be nice to you. She will treat you like royalty." I said and gave her a hug." I'll see you at dinner." I said and looked back up at father. Turned and headed towards my bedroom. Entering I shut my door and ran to the window. I glanced out and looked towards the catheral. And looked for Clopin and his wagon. He was gone as was his wagon." Damn." I snapped my fingers with disappointment.

I sighed and made my way over to my wash tub, which was in the room connected to mine. Already there was my maid, Rachael pouring hot water into the wash tub. I smiled." How was your day?" I asked, throwing off my shirt and then slipping off my skirt. I climbed into the tub.

" Just like anyother Isabelle." She said. Taking up the shampoo, (Coconut)Dabbing some on her hands." Was in the market today, and bought this lovely apron." She said to me.

" Really? Well yesterday I bought a black pair of underwear." I said. She looked down at me and shook her head.

"Best not talk like that to the minister. He'll..."

" Nail me to a cross. I know Rachael. " I said. As she rubbed the shampoo in my hair. I loved the smell of coconuts. And sandlewood too.

" Is it true Ms? That you adopted a little girl as your own sister today?"She asked me.

" She was in trouble, Rachael. Her name is Jaqueline. Her entire family is dead. "

" You are too kind, Isabelle." She started.Then poured some water to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

" I finally know his name." I said.

" Who? Oh you don't mean that puppeteer? You do." I nodded.

" His name is Clopin. Rachael I like him alot. And I have a feeling he might like me back." I said. While she began to rub conditionar in my hair.

" Clopin? Hm... he seems so mysterous.How are his shows?"

" Creative, he has this puppet, that comes out of nowhere and says random things." I said. Thinking of Clopin. With a smile on my face as I took my bath.

After my bath, I dressed up in a dress imported directly from Japan. It was pure silk and colored black, I do not know why father insisted I dress dark like him. But I went with it. I had Rachael put my hair up in a high bun. She stuck some chopsticks crossed in my hair.

I suppose I should decribe my room. Well to start. My bed. It is pretty big, With Chinese silk sheets. Red velvet blanket. I had a canopy over my bed. A desk by the window, over not far by the door a vanity table. With make up, and a mirror. In my closet, Asian dresses skirts, and gowns. I love the Asian culture in case you have not yet noticed. A rug, again from Japan. This was also silky. A table with Chopsticks. A Japanese tea set, asian dishes,all glass. There was also a mask, which I like. I made. It was white and covered my whole face. It had red lips, two tiny black dots on the cheeks.With blue swirls around them. Brown eyebrows. Blue tears under the eyes. A little black dot underneath the lip. I like to wear this at the Feast of Fools. That is all I feel I need to talk about at the moment, before dinner at least.

Speaking of dinner, I usually eat by myself in my bedroom. But that evening I ate with father and Jaqueline. He kept eying Jaqueline with suspious glancing. I was amused by this. Father always felt insecure around new people. Specially someone who would assist in setting me up with a gypsy. Or he thought she assisted...well I suppose she did have a part to play.

I smiled, finally he had taken off that stupid hat of his. Even though he was going bald. Not from the back or anything but more towards the very tip. Anywho, I stared at father and decided to talk," So the Feast of Fools is coming up is a few days." I started.

" Ugh. Why must you mention that day?" He asked disgustedly.

" Well I wanted to know, can Jaqueline attend with us?" I asked.

He looked at Jaqueline," Girl, have you ever attended a feastival of drunks, theives, and rapists?" He asked. I knew he was trying to keep her from wanting to go. A long time ago he'd given up on trying to talk me out of going.

" Don't listen to him Jaqueline. He just doesn't like the festival of fools thats all." I said to her. She smiled.

" Master Frollo, may I please go? Please."Her eyes begged him.

He rolled his eyes," Very well." He said." Now, then Isabelle.You know that Benjamin Henry boy." He started.

I sighed in an annoyed manner." Yes, the butcher's eldest son.What of him?"

" I spoke to him yesterday. He wants to court you." He said.

I paused in eating and looked at him." You didn't say yes did you?" There was a silence." UGH...father! I don't like him. He doesn't even look handsome...to me at least." I said.

" Isabelle, I saw that puppet guy kiss you." Jaqueline said." Does he love you?" She asked.

Abruptly father choaked and spat out his wine." Excuse me. That rat kissed you?"

" Well...I have to addmit it was abrupt but it could have been a little bit worse." I said.

" Jaqueline dear, please go your room." He requested. Jaqueline did not have to ask to know that one of our famous father daughter fights was about to break loose. She nodded and slid from her chair she took off out of the dinningroom.

Slowly father stood," Do not give me that. ' Things could have been worse.' Isabelle." He snapped.

I shrugged and decided to humor him and fight." Well they could have! Look you have to agree that it is time for me to get married, yes?"

"That still does not mean you go and fall in love with the first man who charms you and gives you a kiss."

" Since when does love have anything to do with marriage, dad!"

" Since...listen if you are going to marry a man it will be one of my choosing not some gypsy."I rolled my eyes, and oh boy he noticed." Roll your eyes once more young lady then we'll see what happens." I was so close to doing it again, then I held back. Because last thing I wanted was to be under house arrest. Not when I finally know Clopin. I sighed. He continued." Isabelle, I am your father and while you are still living in my house you will marry a man I choose."

" Reality check, I just meet Clopin. I never thought that I would marry him." I said. Leaving him speechless as I walked out of the dinningroom. I smiled with satisfaction as I walked up the stairs and into my room. And sat down on my bed. That smile still on my face. True I did not love Clopin but I wanted to get to know him, he would make a great boyfriend though. I hope he was single.


	4. Heart of a woman

You're wasting your time Trying to tear us two apart You can't stop our plans We were destined from the start He loves me I love him And even though we're young at heart, see You're the one in denial Tired of creeping around when I'm craving for His kiss Whenever I'm lonely he is the only one I miss You say it ain't right but I think that you got it wrong It's bliss And I love him, yeah, yeah I love him He makes me go ooh-ooh-ooh When he looks at me Ooh-ooh-ooh and it's plain to see  
Nothing you can do-ooh-ooh To discourage me And I love him I really love him, ooh You're wasting your time Trying to tear us two apart You can't stop our plans  
We were destined from the start He loves me I love him And even though we're young at heart, see You're the one in denial My parents say I'm too good And that he doesn't deserve me My friends think he's not cool enough So they'd rather desert me My sister says her boyfriend has a brother And she'll introduce me But I don't want him, no I've got my man There's nothing you can do-ooh-ooh To discourage me I'm cool with my man's family If you were in my shoes You'd feel differently But you're in denial You're in denial, ooh You're wasting your time Trying to tear us two apart You can't stop our plans We were destined from the start  
He loves me I love him And even though we're young at heart, see You're the one in denial-Joss Stone"Young At Heart"

Chapter Four:Heart of a Woman

tap. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes, again another tap I glanced over at my window that night the moon shown in. I saw something flying and hitting my window. Rocks. I sat up, putting my robe on, as I liked usually to sleep in the nude. It made me feel...erotic. I suppose that was from my mother's gypsy side of the family. But how about enough of that.

I crept slowly towards the window and opened it. I peaked out. Looked around, then down. Nothing there. However," Hello." A voice above startled me. There Clopin swung into my room through my window from the roof. I gasped but not screamed. He stood there, wearing a duller outfit then eariler. No mask, so I saw how handsome he was. I stared at him preplexed. I knew he was looking down." Are you naked under there?" He asked me."

My eyes went wide. I must have been bright red. "Yes. Anyway what are you doing here?" I asked.

Clopin smiled," I had to see you sweet lady.I would be honored if you went on a moonlit walk with me." He said.

I blushed then chuckled," I am not dressed yet."

" Then get dress my beauty."

I made my way over to my closet. Picking out a long red skirt and red shirt." Turn around please." I quickly threw it on,I left my hair down and tied my cloak on." Alright you can turn around now." I said he turned to me" You know, I normally would not do this Mister Clopin..."

" Please just Clopin." he interrupted me. He had a serious tone.

" Sorry, Clopin." I corrected. Clopin just smiled and ran over to the window.

" You know if you jump, I will catch you dear Isabelle." He said, Immediately flipping out. I ran over to the window. And stared down.Thankfully he made it on his feet.But then again he seemed to have great acrobatic skills. He proved that one when he came into my window. " Aren't you coming?" He asked. I looked down at him, at his hat with the long yellow feather. I bit my lower lip, then looked back at the door. Expecting father to walk in, but after several moments, nothing happened.I climbed up on my window cill. I took a deep breath and let myself fall. Trusting a total stranger to catch me. I landed right in Clopin's arms.

" There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked me, slowly placing me down. " Come." He offered his arm to me.

" How did you know where my window was?" I asked him. As we walked away from my home.

" You may not realize this, I have been stalking you for quite sometime." He said. I looked at him, he smiled at me again.

" Oh...I'm...flattered...so what time is it?" I asked.

"Exactly one hour before sunrise.Ms. Isabelle."

" Please just call me Isabelle, I am not a countess." I corrected him as he had corrected me.

He paused walking and smiled again.Taking a slight bow, he took my hand," Of course, lovely Isabelle."

I blushed as he placed a kiss upon my hand. ' God! I wish he would just kiss me on the lips.' I thought to myself.See, I really have not yet had the talk. Bewares of men. Mother told me,' You will know when the one came into your life.' It was a feeling deep down. She used to say. Sure I knew the whole brids and the bees thing. And with me at the time,Clopin seemed like he was very interesting me. I figured that when he said he had been stalking me.

But women sometimes.are supposively manipulated , according to father. Thats all he said on the matter of sex and love. Something about it being too uncomforable to speak like that to his daughter. I looked at Clopin, he just stood there like always still smiling at me. Then I at last noticed his dagger cased at his side. My eyes widened. He must have noticed my expression of panic. I slowly let go of his hand.

He slid it out. I gasped as he spoke," You think I intend on slicing your pretty throat." He mused. He came dangerously close to me. Tightly I closed my eyes. And prepared for the worst. I knew I should have listened to father.His laugh forced me to open my eyes.His knife cased once again.He stepped back. I glared at him. But continued to walk with him.

We stopped at the bridge.," Why did we stop?" I asked him.

" For this." Pointing out the colorful sky around us and the rest of Paris. I had nearly forgot that it was sunrise.I noticed the colors of purple, light purple, pink,orange, light and dark blue. All mixed together in their beauty. I had never seen anything as beautiful, at least not with such a handsome man. It was romantic. I believe the propor word is.

I looked back at Clopin he was staring down at me with his dark brown eyes. I smiled at him." You woke me for this? This magic?" I asked.

"No,not only that. Here is more magic."He said, reaching in a little pocket, he tossed what appeared to be glitter into the water below us.My eyes widened. It looked like the stars were right there in the river. They shimmered underneath us." Isabelle." Clopin started." Would you like to see me again?" He asked.

I was surprised, as he blushed slightly. Had he gone shy all of a sudden?" I don't know...I mean yes I am wealthy but..."

He chuckled,"Dear girl, I am a gypsy. I entertain children and host the Feast of Fools for a living. I really have little use for your money."

" Really? Well most men..."

" Isabelle, I am not most men." He said.

I shook my head," No, you are not. Yes. Clopin I want to see you again, but I must get home." I said.

" Then please let me escort you home." I smiled at him and accepted his offer.

It took use about an hour or so to reach my home. We paused out front, the sun was already up. I turned to Clopin." I hope to see your puppet show today. If you have one." I said.

" Of course.You know I'm not really stalking you." He said just as a by the way." Until then." He said and lightly kissed my lips. And left. I stood there, perplexed. Maybe the love at first sight mother talked about tens years ago before she died, did exist. As I could feel my heart beating wildly. I know, I barely knew him, but what I can I saw, I am a woman, with a woman's heart.

" Isabelle!" Father called from his window." What in the name of the Holy mother are you doing out so early?" He asked.  
I looked up and over," I was...just feeling how warm it was. I tend to take Jaquelin shopping today."

He looked at me with a suspious look" Get inside!" He demanded. And closed his window. I sighed and wondered to Jaqueline's window. And tossed a couple rocks. I noticed my throw was improving. Jaqueline yawned as she peered down at me," Isabelle why are you down there?" She asked.

" Never mind my reason. Please run down to the front door and let me in. It's locked." I explained.

She did not say anything, I waited for a few moments, and she opened the door. I walked in. She wore one of my old night gowns from when I was a little girl. I knelt down to her," Would you like to go see a puppetshow today?" I asked. And judging by her large smile, that was a yes.


	5. The KISS

Angel I imagine your body It tingles me in the night You are my obsession And I want to get this right You lap me up for hours Until it was light And covered my body with flowers And rushed me to delight And come on boy Angel face Wrap me up I can't wait I remember the dress I was wearing It hung loosely It was a hot and sticky summer And you tore it off of me And come on boy Angel face Wrap me up I can't wait All the people will come And people will go He's the one lover  
I can't let go All the people will come And people will go He's the one lover Sent to me from above I have been gone for so long But he's still around me Life just goes on Its seems so wrong How he still surrounds me and come on boy Angel face Wrap me up I can't wait All the people will come And people will go  
He's the one lover I can't let go All the people will come And people will go He's the one lover Sent to me from above Angel I imagine your body Tangled up with mine-Stella Soleil" Angel Face"

Chapter Five:The K-I-S-S

I smiled as I watched Jaquelineeat breakfast. She at first skimmed around the berries, pancakes, Crepes, and waffles.(I hope they existed then if not whatever.) She looked at me unsure then glanced over at father, who wore his reading glasses, reading a book, while sipping tea. While I on the other hand poured ale into my morning tea. Quasi says it is impressive how I can hold my liquior. Back to the matter.

Jaqueline looked back at me, I gestured for her to eat whatever she wanted. She smiled and well litterally dug in. She began to eat quickly.She started through the berries then ate a couple stacks of pancakes with her hands. I tried not to laugh while father slowly lowered his book and stared at her in disbelief." If you don't stop eating like that you're bound to choke." He said to her.

Jaqueline stopped eating for a moment,"I'm sorry, but I've never tasted anything so good in my life." She said.

I looked at father," Well, well for someone who wants nothing to do with that girl, you seem to nag her so. Tell me, Claude do you care for her?" I asked using my father's first name. He never liked that.

" You know, Isabelle, sense you skipped confession yesterday perhaps you should save your soul and go to confession today.Or need I remind you ' honor thy father and thy mother" He said.

" Just because you're going to Hell for murder doesn't mean, I am, for talking back to you." I stated sipping my ale. He glared at me.

He took one last bite of his crepe. And pointed his ' young lady' finger at me." If you don't start obeying me,your father then you will not be seeing that gypsy, you will be under house arrest until after the Feast of Fools young lady."

Jaqueline decided to say something and change the subject." Can I go to confession?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to be his daughter.

Father looked at her with interest," I will take you, when I go see Quasimodo" He said. Sliding off his glasses." Go run upstairs and get ready to go." He said, Jaqueling grabbed one last pancake and darted out of the room.

I looked at him and shook my head," Sense Jaqueline wants to confess, I'm going to the market and then go to the puppetshow today." I said.

" Very well. Don't go and get into too much trouble. I don't want to have to bail you out of prison for indecent exposure again."

" I was younger and trying, plus the other girls dared me to go skinny dip in the river." I said beginning to leave the room.

" And stay away from that gyspy!"He called after me, but I acted as though I did not hear him.

We decided to meet father at the church I wanted her to see one of Clopin's shows.

Jaqueline looked up at me and then glanced back over at Clopin, setting up his wagon outside the gates of Nortedame." Go talk to him." She whispered up at me. I smiled, then took her hand and made my way over to him. Abruptly that puppet of himself popped out and said in a little voice," Look !Very lovely lady has arrived." Clopin turned around and smiled at me, he wore his mask and brighter outfit. The one with the bells. " Isabelle. What a surprise to see you." He said and took my hand.

" Oh and who is this charming little one?" He asked looking down at Jaqueline.

Jaqueline put a finger to her lip and twisted slightly," Jaqueline"

The puppet spoke again," Jaqueline. A name for such a cleaver little girl. Would you like some chocolate." The puppet whipped out a little bar of chocolate and handed it to Jaqueline, but there was one problem.

" It's melted," Jaqueline said.

" See, I told you not to keep it in your pocket all morning!" Clopin scoulded. Smacking his puppet in the head with a stick.

Jaqueline tugged on his pant leg." Uh...Mister Clopin the puppet didn't do anything. Please don't hit the puppet I'm sure it was an accident." She said.

Clopin smiled. And lifted her up. "I suppose you are right. So, because I was mean, I will let you pick the story for the day." He said.

" Really?" She asked with an excited tone and smile.

" Really." Clopin said,then looked at me, with a quick wink." In fact I can even make something up. Go into the wagon,pick out your favorite puppets." he suggested. Jaqueline smiled again and ran into the wagon.

" She seems to like you. " I said.

Clopin smiled at me." Most children do. It's the parents who have their things against me." He said. I smiled. And took his hand. He stared at me," I would assume I made an impression on you this morning." he mused.

I responded by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him open mouthed. Not that I was experienced with the arts of frenching or anything. But it came with instinct. Clopin did not seem to protest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His fingers gently caressing my back. All the while I hoped that father would not show up anytime soon. However we did hear this:" Isabelle and Clopin Sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Immediately we pull away from our kiss. " I'll show you whose sitting in a tree." I said running after her. I felt bad for leaving Clopin there, but I had to keep Jaqueline in line. I chased her right into the church. Pushing passed many many people. All of them gasped. I chased her up the stairs, until we reached the tower. There, Jaqueline ran into Quasi." Ouch!" They said in unison.

Quasimodo stood up and helped Jaqueline up. She stared up at Quasimodo for a moment." Oh, hello." Quasi decided to start off.

"Who...are you?" Jaqueline asked.

"Is she our new baby sister, Isabelle?" Qausi asked. I only nodded.

Jaqueline smiled," Brother." She threw her arms around Quasi. I sighed with relief as I thought she would judge him harshly.

" What is she doing up here?"

I knew by the tone, father had arrived. I turned around. Oh dear. He had one of those angered expressions.' What is the meaning of you two rough housing in the catheral. This is not a playground!" He hissed.

" Well...I ...she..." I paused and looked at Quasi he did a kissing gesture. I knew then he had seen Clopin and I.

"Its my fault, Father," Jaqueline began." I wanted to play tag and we accidently ran into the church."

He stared at her then looked at me," Don't do it again."He said firmly.

" yes sir." We said in unison. I looked over at Quasimodo, then down at Jaqueline." Come on, lets go watch the puppet show." I said and smiled at dad. Jaqueline made her way out, but as I passed Father, he roughly grabbed my arm," behave yourself." He hissed softly to me.

Damn is he violent or what?


	6. princess the lion and angry father

When the world is darker than I can understand When nothing turns out the way I've planned When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight When I can't sleep through the lonely night I turn to you Like a flower leaning towards the sun I turn to you 'Cos you're the only one Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
I turn to you When my insides are wracked with anxiety You have the touch that will quiet me You lift my spirit. You melt the ice When I need inspiration, when I need advice I turn to you Like a flower leaning towards the sun I turn to you 'Cos you're the only one Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
I turn to you Where would I be? What would I do? f you'd never hepled me through I hope someday if you've lost your way You could turn to me like I turn to you  
I turn to you Like a flower leaning towards the sun I turn to you 'Cos you're the only one Who can turn me around when I'm upside down I turn to you I turn to you  
When fear tells me to turn around I turn to you 'Cos you're the only one Who can turn me around when I'm upside down I turn to you I turn to you I turn to you-Melenie C" I turn to you"

Authoress Note:Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy lately with my new job and all. I will do my best to do more chapters. But this will get finished I swear on Clopin's life.

Clopin: Hey!

This chapter is sort of short.Just because I did not want to do the entire Feast of Fools scene. I

Chapter Six: Princess and the Lion and angry dad

Jaqueline and myself meet Clopin outside. " So, have you picked out your puppets?" He asked her. We followed him into his wagon.The curtians to the stage part were closed.Jaqueline continued to dig through the puppets she had before. I smiled at Clopin. He took my hand." That kiss, Madam Frollo...was it by any chance a spur the moment or was it because you want me?"

I knew then I was blushing as I felt my face turn hot. I looked away from him. He chuckled and gently titled my cheek. He removed his hat and slid his mask on his forehead. He looked into my eyes. His fingers stroked my soft cheek. I smiled and then lightly kissed his lips." I like them!" Jaqueline said. She lifted a prince, princess, and a lion." Can you make a story with them?" She asked.

" Not alone." Clopin said, exchanging glances with me.

"What?" I asked.

" I would like it if you became my assistant today." He said. I smiled and nodded my head. Jaqueline giggled, and jumped out of the wagon.

I looked at Clopin." But Clopin, I do not know what story we are doing?" I asked.

" Ah but dear Isabelle thats the beauty of it, we're maing it up as we go. " He said giving me a kiss on the lips. I respondd ardently. We eased from the kiss slowly. Clopin smiled and slid his mask and hat back on. He winked at me. And handed me the puppet of the princess." Here, just go with it. Alright, Isabelle." The curtains opened. I could hear childiren mumbling outside the wagon. I took a deep breath as Clopin started. With puppet of himself, we both knelt down wear only the puppets could be seen.

" Attention dear children I've a new tale for you." The puppet of Clopin began." The tale of a beautiful and waelthy, Princess..." He paused nudging my arm, I lifted the puppet."...Poppy. One afternoon, Princess Poppy gathered daisies alone..."

He looked at me," Oh!Oh...These are so lovely. Mayhaps my father the king would enjoy them." I said in a tinier voice then I usually . I paused upon seeing he had lifted the lion puppet" Oh what have we here then?"

"Roar!" Clopin did the deep voice of the lion." I am a great lion. What have you there beautiful princess!"

"Daisies, dear lion, would you like to smell them?" I asked then looked at Clopin I tried not to laughed.

" You're doing fine." He whispered to me.Then he returned to his lion character." I believe I would indeed like to smell them." The lion said.

Abruptly Clopin's lion made a false sneeze and out of nowhere fake petal flew about. " Alas these flowers are deadly to me. However." Paused the lion." You shall make a delighful wife."

"Oh...dear. Help help..." Cried my princess.

Clopin's puppet of himself." Alas no one could hear her cries. None but a prince..." The puppet paused and Clopin slowly stood up," However we'll save that answer for tomorrow." He said. " Now I would like you all to give a hand to my lovely assistant, Isabelle Frollo." I smiled and stood up straight. And took a slight bow. the children clapped for me. I knew I was blushing and that Clopin, he too watched me. But he as I soon came to discover was not the only one. As I lifted my eyes to the crowd. Father stood there. His arms as always crossed over one another. I cleared my throat, and Clopin must have seen how nervous I was, as he spoke for me." What an honor, the great Judge Claude Frollo has choosen to see one of my shows. " He said. I smiled at him.

I came outside of the wagon and smiled at father, still he glared."Uh...might I assume you have been standing there the whole time."

Well. to say really that did not go very well. As Father drug me by my earlobe and Jaqueline following. I knew Clopin was not smiling as I left.

The next morning, the Feast of Fools. I danced alone in the ballroom, wearing a red and black Asian dress. My hair in a bun and chopsticks criss crossed in my hair.And my mask over my face. " Isabelle." Jaqueline called.

I paused and looked down at her. She continued." There is a really handsome man here to see father I don't know where he is, so I brought him to you." She said. My eyes widened slightly. There was a tall man, in gold armor. He was handsome. But not my cup of tea.

" Excuse me, miss, but I am looking for Minister Frollo." He began. He looked at me for a moment." Forgive me, I am Captain Phebos."

" Isabelle Frollo. That is my little sister, Jaqueline. Father is in the dungeon." I said and lead him into the dungeons. Where Father was busy whipping his last captian of the Guard.

We stood in the door way," he's very anal." I whispered.

" Ease up!" Father said to the man doing the whipping.

" Sir?"

" Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the oldest sting will dull him to the new." He said. I rolled my eyes and left Phebos alone to speak with father, while I too off. To the setting up of the Feast of Fools. There were Tents set up and a large crowd of people. I smiled and looked for Clopin. I saw a long yellow feather. And heard the sound of a set of bells chiming. I followed into a tent. Clopin had his back to me.

I smiled and crept up. He must have sense me, as he quickly turned and pulled me into a passionate kiss.I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.Abruptly the puppet of his came out of nowhere." Where's my kiss!"

I looked down. Smile and give it a little kiss." Go away!" Snapped Clopin.He smiled nervously.He saw my chopsticks," you know you could easily shank someone with those."

" Shank?" In asked with a lifted eyebrow.

" Stab." he explained.

"Oh, I see. Why would I want to shank someone, Clopin?"

" Well just in case I mean." He said.Just as music and singing started.

" I must get out there, will you meet me after the Feastive today?" He asked.

I responded with a kiss. And ran outside, not far, was a huge black tent where father and I sit and watch the Feast of fools.


	7. Troubles at the Feast of fools

You Know I don't know what it is But everything about you is so irresistible Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type To hide what I feel inside When he makes me weak with desire I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait let him think I like the chase but I can't Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no But he's irresistible Up close and personal Now inescapable I can hardly breathe, more than just Physical deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight But I cant stop myself from falling (falling) Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same That I don't want to play no game (No)Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...) But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)Up close and personal Now inesacpable I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe) More than just physical Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah) His ways are powerful Irresistible to me Can't You see whenever he's close to me I really find it hard to breathe He's so irresistible Baby you know its more than just spiritual His kisses are powerful He's so irresistible (yeah yeah) Up close and personal (oh yeah) Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath) More than just physical (oh yeah) Deeper than Spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me He's irresistible (yeah yeah) Up close and personal (irresistible to me) I can hardly breathe More than just physical Deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful Irresistible to me.- Jessica Simpson"Irresistible to me"

Chapter Seven:Troubles at the Feast of Fools.

I would like to say, that the Feast of Fools turned out to be a complete distaster. First off, the gyspy Esmeralda, whom I am fond of danced on stage. She had climbed on father's lap, I could tell he was nervous. As he had not had a woman on him since mother. She lightly kissed his odd shaped nose. Wrapped her moon and star silk scarf around his neck, then pushed his hat down over his face. I knew she was a tease of some sort. I chuckled at this. But father looked me and glared. Even Jaqueline giggled. Alright so this was one of the highlights of today. I knew Phebos thought Esmeralda was amazing. I knew from his enthusastic," Yes sir." As he tipped his helmet up.

Father as he saw Esmeralda dance, denied his attraction to her by saying to Captain Phebos." Look at that disgusting display."

But what happened when they crowned the king. Well father mentioned to me that Quasimodo wanted to go to the Feastival. Well,of course father had his own ways of telling him no. But there he was, up on stage. Father was very displeased. I was shocked myself. This was how it went.

" Thats no mask." Shouted one man,

" It's his face." Said a woman from the crowd.

I lifted an eye brow and decided to get a closer look. My eyes widened. " Quasi." I mouthed.

" Its the bellringer from Notredame." Yelled another man. I looked over at Father, he stood to see this. I looked back up on stage and saw Clopin.

" Ladies and gentlemen don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris! And here he is. Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notredame!" Cheers after Clopin's little speech.So the towns people seemed to accept him for a while.Father of course was very mad. What was worst, sometime after Clopin had left Quasi alone on a stage, one of those idoit guards I hate, tossed a tomato at my brother. This triggered the crowd to continue.One man in the crowd roped him.Serveral followed. And tied him down to this wheel on the stage. Spinning him around, the people hurled more explosable on contact food.

I could not watch. Father did nothing to stop this. I hid my eyes. Only for a moment though.The crowd had all paused all went quiet. I looked at Clopin, who stared up at the stage. Esmeralda was walked up, and gently wiped his face." You gyspy girl! Get down at once!" Shouted father.

" Yes your honor just as soon as I free this poor creature!"Esmeralda responded.

" I forbid it!" He hissed. Esmeralda glared, too out a knife attached to her leg and sliced the ropes." How dare you defy me!"I looked over at father, I knew all hell was about to break loose.

" You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice. Yet are cruel to those most in need of your help." She explained.

" Silence!"

" Justice!"

" Mark my words gypsy you will pay for this insolence." Warned father.

" Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see,is YOU!" She yelled. Tossing the King of Fools Crown, it landed a few feet from me, and the tent.

" Captian.Arrest her." Father ordered. I rolled my eyes. And looked at Clopin, he winked at me and darted off. I looked at father then Jaqueline, she had a confused look about her. As gaurds approached Esmeralda. I sneaked away. Because I knew she'd either get away or if she was locked away I would be there to bust her out anyway, so I was not too worried about her. And neither was Clopin.

" Clopin wait!" I called after him. Chasing him into an ally. I paused for a moment.I gasped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I but knew from that intoxicating lavender scent, it was Clopin. ( I failed to mention how good he smell.)I'm surprised that I did not hear his bells as I pressed myself against him. As his lips brushed lightly against my neck." Clopin." I muttered.

" Lets go into the tavern." He whispered. I turned my face to face him, I kissed his lips before answering," That seems like a great idea, Clopin." I said. And took his gloved hand. I lifted my mask to my face so no one would recognize me." Lovely mask, Isabelle." Clopin said as we entered a Tavern together.

"Thank you, I made it myself. Not long after mother died." I said. Sitting down beside him at a table. It smells bad in the tavern. Drunks stumbling and chanting songs everywhere." She will be alright yes?" I asked him.

" Who? Esme? Yes. The thing most people do not realize is that we either take care of eachother or learn to fend for ourselves. Esmeralda had not family until I found her five years ago. So she knows how to take care of herself." He said.

" But even if she did get caught, Clopin...I could just as easy get her out of prison anyhow." I said.

" Right. So what has she to loose?" I smiled and took his hand. He smiled and caressed the back of my hand with his thumb." So, may I please ask, was your mother a gyspy?" He asked me.I looked around, lowered my mask and nodded. He smiled," So join my band." He said abruptly.

" What?"'

" You are half gyspy. Come with me." He offered. His hand stroking my face. I slowly closed my eyes, loving his caress on my cheek.

"I..." I began. I did want to just leave my father, but I could now, Jaqueline needed me, I knew I had to return home."...I...can't." I whispered.

Clopin nodded," I understand. But if ever you need a place to stay..." He paused and whispered into my ear directions on how to get to his hide out, Court of Miracles. I looked at him," You trust me? My father is Judge Claude Frollo, he has been searching for this place for years."

Clopin shrugged," What can I say, I'm rather fond of you darling."He saw my face turn red as he removed his hat, setting it down," Lets get drunk off our asses." He decided.

I looked at his eyes, they showed excitement," Yes. Let us get drunk." We had ordered several drinks. I was how he put it at one point, a light weight. I did remember easily that night to, so hear goes...

I laughed a something he had said, something about him joking his way once out of prison. That might have been one of few I could not recall. I decided to get serious," Have you ever been married Clopin?" I paused, I heard thunderclap, and rain. I always loved the rain.

Clopin thought long and hard for a moment," Can't say I have been married, but that still does not mean I have never been with a woman. What of you, have you ever..."

"As you can see I have not been married,"

" No, I was going to ask if you have ever been in bed with a man." He said.

"No." I said softly. Embarassed.

He smiled and lightly kissed my hand." Have ye heard." A man not far from us started." That gypsy woman, Esmeralda is the most wanted in all Paris." he continued.

Clopin's eyes widened. He turned to me," Forgive me, dearest Isabelle. I have to get to the Court Of Miracles. I must see to it she is safe." He said swiftly. Tossing some coins on the table to pay for the drinks. I stayed for a moment longer, grabbed my mask and ran out the tavern" Clopin! Wait!" I called after him. I threw myself in his arms and open mouthed kissed him.He stared at me preplexed for a moment," I wanted to give you a good bye kiss." I explained. By then the rain had stopped and the sun was setting. It was beautiful.

He still slipped off his hat and again rested his mask on his forehead. He smiled down at me." Perhaps one day we can run away together." He said softly. Lightly kissing my lips.

I too smiled" Perhaps." I whispered and handed him my mask. We seperated. I made my way home. Knowing that there would be hell to pay with father. And that he would maybe be in a foul mood.


	8. A Father's Betrayal

Hope is yur survival A captive path I lead No matter where you go I will find you If it takes a long, long time No matter where you go  
I will find you If it takes a thousand years Nachgochema anetaha Anachemowagan No matter where you go I will find you In a place with no frontiers No matter where you go I will find you If it takes a thousand years No matter where you go I will find you No matter where you go  
No matter where you go I will find you- Clannad" I will Find you"

Chapter Eight:A Father's Betrayal

Inside the house. Jaqueline ran right into me. Tears in her eyes." What is it?" I asked her.

" Father is mad." She whispered." he's talking crazy and he keeps drinking." Even though I was sort of tipsy, I still remained focused.I knelt down to her and checked her face and arms, for any signs of abuse, surprisingly I found none." Jaqueline, listen to me, I will deal with father. " I whispered to her the directions and gave her my knife."Tell Clopin I request that he take care of you until I find him tomorrow." I said and hugged her.

I stood and pushed the doors open to the room with a large fireplace, benches, this was a huge room where bottles of wine lay scattered. Father paced back and forth muttering to himself. I approached him, and grabbed his shoulder." What is your problem? She is just one gypsy!" I shouted. In responce he back hand slapped me across the face. I back against the edge of the table hair in my face. Back of my hand touching my face.

" Do not presume you can speak to me that way, girl!" He hissed at me." I know you have been seeing that gyspy." He said stepping closer to me, I could smell the stench of wine on him and more so on his breath. I said nothing to him as I slipped away from him and walked towards the door. I leaned against it And tried not to cry as I could hear him, again.

" Betta Maria you know I am a rightous man, of my virtue I am justly proud. Betta Maria you know I am so much purer then common, vulgar, weak licentous crowd. " I turned my head and glanced over in the crack of the door, he stood in front of his fireplace." Then tell me Maria why I see her dancing there, why the smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I see her I feel her the sun shinning in her raven hair is blazing me out of all control. Like fire Hell fire, this fire in my skin, this buring desire is turning me to sin."

He must of been halusinating, as he seemed to be frightened of some sort of thing around him," Its not my fault, I'm not to blame, it is the gypsy girl the witch who sent this flame. It's not my fault if in God's plan. He made the devil so much stronger then a man. Protect me Maria, don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Esmeralda and let her taste the fires of hell. Or else let her be mine and mine alone. " I could not quite believe what I saw, was he actually trying to embrace the sir beside the fire? I gasped and rolled to the side as guard walked in."Minister Frollo the gypsy has escaped.

" What?"

" She's know where in the Cathedral. She's gone."

" But how I...never mind get out you idoit. " I peaked back into the room as he continued," I'll find her if I to burn down all of Paris. Hell fire dark fire now gypsy it's your turn, choose me or, your pyre be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!" Abruptly, the alcohol took effect. He passed right out.

I stood, sighed. And walked in, I drug him over to one of the benches and pulled a blanket over him. I really do not know why I did. Maybe just because he is my father, Though it does not feel like it. Walked back out of the room, And took down my hair down and leaned against the door. And fell asleep.

I woke with a start. I fell back. I looked up. And saw father standing there, it must have been morning and he looked like shite." Get up!" He hissed.

" Why?" I asked sitting up, roughly hed grabbed me by my hair" You are going to help me find the girl! Get changed from that Japanese outfit. " He demanded and shoved me towards my room. I stormed over to my closet and tossed on my long brown skirt and white long sleeved shirt. I left my hair down and meet father fully dressed down stairs. I glared up at him." She is just one woman." I said.

" Quiet!" He hissed and shoved me outside. Into the carriage. We rode to the catherdral. Where the guards, lined up, with Phoebus. I climbed out of the carriage and stood to the side as father walked out," Morning sir."

Father moaned and rubbed between his eyes, everyone saw his face.The bags under his eyes. His pale expression.

" Are you feeling alright?" Phoebus asked.

" I had a little trouble with the fireplace." He answered.

" Your orders sir?"

"Find the gypsy girl!"

The troops had started to ransack homes. Eventually finding a group of gypsies. He had them lined up. Hand tied behind their back. Father stared down at them atop his great black horse.I sat on my black,grey, and white powedered." Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda." He said to them. No answer," Lock them up!" He demanded.

Soon, the men tipped and trashed a gypsy wagon, then push it into the river. Forcing the gypsies out," Twenty pieces of silver for the gyspy Esmeralda!" Again, no answer." Take them away!"

I sighed and shook my head and looked at Phoebus. He too shook his head in disgust.

As the day progressed.And the moon rose. We came to the Miller's farm." We found this gypsy talisman on your property have you been horboring gypsies?" He asked the family in the house, I stood in the door way.

" Our home is always welcome to the weary traveler. Have mercy my lord." Miller begged.

" I'm placing you and your family under house arrest, until I get to the bottom of this if what you say is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear." Father said. beginning to walk out, I turned and heard.

" But we are innocent. I assure you, we know nothing of these gyspies."

Father paid no heed and slammed the door shut. And bars it with a guard's spear. Turned to Phoebus." Burn it."

" What?" He asked.My eyes widened.

" Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of." He handed a torch to him.

"With all so respect sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Phoebus said.

" But you were trained to follow orders." He sat on his horse as I mounted mine. Phoebus glared at father and put out the torch."Insolent coward." With that he grabbed another torch and torched the windmill attached to the house.

The place began to burn fast. I gasped. Phoebus leapt through the window, and kicked open the door. What a hero, eh?

The guards grabbed Phoebus," The sentance for insubordination is death. Such a pity you threw away a promising career."

" Consider it my highest honor." I closed my eyes and tried not to watch as I knew he was going to get his head chopped off. But I heard father's horse neigh loudly, I threw my eyes open as father was thrown from his horse and Phoebus jumped on. Arrows flying everywhere. One hitting him in the shoulder. He fell into the river.

" Don't waste your arrows let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl, if you have to burn the city to the ground so be it." My eyes lit up as I heard this.

After a few more hours, we reached an empty house. Father halted us to a stop. I jumped from my horse. I approached his horse and stared up at him." What is wrong with you? You've lost your mind!" I shouted.

He dismounted and stood face to face with me. He roughly grabbed me by my hair again." You're turn, Isabelle." He hissed.

" For what?" I asked.

" You know where these gypsies hide, you've already been to his bed, you whore!"

I lifted my hands to yank his arm from the back of my head." Whore! I'm your daughter!" I shouted in my own defence. I got free." I don't know where they live." I said.

" Lies!" He snapped." Tell me!"

" Go to hell Claude!"

" What did you just say to me?" He asked approaching me.

I glared," Did...I...stutter? Go...to...hell." In responce, he slapped me hard across the face, sending me against the door, of the home,I slowly leaned down. He walked to me.

" For your treatory, girl, you are sentance to burn alive. Here, in this home." he said, the guards bound my wrists together.

"Why?" I asked, my lips trembling.

" Because your love for a gypsy counts as treason."

" So because I have fallen in love,you're sentancing your own flesh and blood to death?"

I could see his smirk," Precisely." He said and shoved me into the house. Slamming the door. I sobbed slightly. As I heard glass shattering upstairs of the house. I tried to stand. I was not sure if it was a torch or not. I could smell the smoke. From fire. In still made my way up the stairs. But the smoke made me dizzy. I fell to the floor.

The last thing I saw before blacking out, was a burly figure, with a face that looked just like my home made mask.


	9. Love Making

don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture.brush up against me i get chills all down my spine .when you talk to me it's painful .you don't know what you do to this heart of mine, don't make this one dimensional the way i feel is sexual.the way i feel is sexual.it can't be intellectual.the way i feel is sexual  
the way i feel is sexual .when you're next to me .I confess i watch your mouth move baby when you're speaking.study your body when you walk out of the room.you'll see how much you value my friendship.but i want you addicted to my perfume,don't make this one dimensional the way i feel is sexual.the way i feel is sexual.it can't be intellectual.the way i feel is sexual .the way i feel is sexual .when you're next to me.baby talk to me and let me kiss you.let me show you the things i can do for you, don't make this one dimensional the way i feel is sexual.the way i feel is sexual.it can't be intellectual.the way i feel is sexual  
the way i feel is sexual .when you're next to me-Amber " Sexual"

Chapter Nine: Love Making

Note: Don't worry no sex, just hint that they do make love

" Isabelle." I heard whispered.Slowly my eyes opened. I was laying down.In a bed. I opened my eyes, Clopin sat there on the side of the bed. He touched my face. HIs mask off. He dressed in the duller outfit, his hat off. But I did not care. " How did I get here? " I asked.

"Esmeralda found Jaqueline, while your father was burning Paris.She ran to me. I came for you, I saw him throw you into that house, I saved you." He whispered. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

" Thank you, Clopin. So, is that offer of me joining you still on the table?" I asked. Slowly sitting up. In responce Clopin kissed me.It was a slow, passionate kiss. OUr tongues exploring eachother's mouths. His fingertips rested on the sides of my face, then moved to caress my hair. We had opened our mouths wide. When we eased from the kiss, we stared at eachother for a long moment.

Slowly he stood. And made his way over to the door of his wagon and closed it. He turned to me," Well, what should we do now?" He asked.

I knew what he wanted to do. And I knew that I was ready for this.I had never been so sure in my life. I stood and wondered up to him. I pulled him into a kiss. Another slow and passionate one. Gentle he pushed against me, so I'd travel backwards to his bed. Where I laid down, gently pulling him down on top of me. As we kissed I could feel his hand curve along my hips. We eased from the kiss. Again staring at eachother." Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me softly.

I smiled at him. " This is what I've wanted since I met you." I whispered." Since I saw your first show, to the time I touched your hand." He smiled as we kissed again. Then his lips left mine. I smiled as his lips traveled down to my neck, gently kissing my skin there. Hands traveling upwards.Untouched by any man. While his mouth left little wet marks on my neck, then he gingerly kissed the top mounds of my breast, I sighed and closed my eyes, and the I heard him whisper," You are so beautiful. This is something you should be told every day,Isabelle." He whispered. Damn I loved him. And I knew it.

I felt him fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt, and I let him, let him do as he pleased. He did not unbutton it all the way, insteed he unbuttoned to where my belly and belly button ring were exposed. He smiled at my piercing. I noticed this and propped myself up on my elbows." Mother and I agreed that was to remain a secret from father, I wanted to pierce it as she had her's peirced." I explained.

He chuckled" I knew we would get along fine, Isabelle." He said and leaned his head down as I leaned back down on my back. His lips lightly touched the area right under my breasts. I moaned gently.I felt his mouth travel down my belly. His head lingered there for a moment. His finger tips caressing the small of my back. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the sound of rustling of clothing. Then I felt his bare chest against my body, he continued to slid off my shirt, I looked at him, he had a little patch of black chest hair, but still he was sexy." Turn around and sit up,please."He requested. I did not protest I sat up with my bare backside to him. He sat on his knees behind me and leaned down, his arms wrapped around my belly. Then his lips lightly caressed my shoulders, his hand slid my hair over my shoulder. Continuing his kisses around my bare flesh. I shivered at his touch, but it the good kind of shiver.

He stopped again," what is this?" He asked. His finger tracing my scar.

I turned to face him," Nothing," I whispered and kissed him.

He had paused again. And I knew he was taking off his pants. I turned my head to the side, where he had tossed them to the floor. I let him slid down my skirt and panties. The rest should write itself. I do not want to go further, this expierence was too great.( that and my mom is reading this too)

Hours later we lay on our sides, facing eachother. He held my hand in his. He stared at me as I continued some of the worst parts of being raised by father," He gave me a scar, the one on the back of my neck. He slammed me with a ruler after I called him devil."

" I promise,you will never have to see him again, Isabelle." he whispered.

I smiled," How can you be certain?" I asked.

" Because I am going to take you away from this city. " He responded." You know, I knew your mother. She lived with us before she married your father."

" But...she was raised by a noble. I thought." I saw the expression on his face, I knew father had always lied to me. Clopin shifted so he was laying on his back, and pulled me so I curled up against him. His hands gently caressing my back. " I do love you, Isabelle." He said.

I smiled and looked up at him," And I love you." I said. " So, might I ask, who was your previous lover,Clopin? I'm curious."

"Well, I once lived in Spain, she was not a gypsy. But oh she could dance and sing. She was a farm maid, I would not have called us lovers. We had sex a few times. But she...revealed to me, she was to be married. I left." He said.

" Did you love her?" I asked him.

" Honostly, no. "

" So, she was just for a good time then?"

" To lightly put it yes. Besides she loved another anyway."

" Oh." I nodded and nuzzled my head against his chest.We fell asleep in eachother's arms.

I woke to the sound of Clopin's voice outside the wagon," Gather round everybody, there's good noose tonight.It's a double header a couple of Frollo's spies." Boos followed. There must have been a crowd." And not just any spies. His captian of the guard and his loyal bell ringing henchmen," My eyes widened. I threw the covers over my body and ran to my cloths.

" Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trail over with quickly because it's the sentance thats really the fun." Dressed now, I opened the door and stood with the crowd, to stricken to move. Quasimodo and Phoebus had nooses around their necks.And gags over their mouths" Any last words?" He asked before he pulled the lever. Muffled protests." Thats what they all say. Now that we've seen all the evidence."

" Wait I object!" Shouted the puppet of him.

" Over ruled!"

" I object!"

" Quiet!"

" Dang."

" We find you totally innoocent. Which is the worst crime of all. So you're going to hang."

" Stop!" Clopin paused in pulling the lever as Esmeralda came before the crowd. And ran up on the platform." These men aren't spies they're our friends."

" Well why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked.

" We did say so!" They said in unison.

" This is the soldier who saved the Miller's family and Quasimodo helped me escape the Cathedral." She explained.

Once free Phoebus shouted," We came to warn you, Frollo's coming he says he knows where your hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

" Then lets waste no time, we must leave immedaitely!" Everywhere gypsies scattered, grabbing their things.

I smiled and approached Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Quasi. Jaqueline ran from the crowd." Isabelle!" She ran into my arms." You're okay."

I smiled again and looked up at Esmeralda as Phoebus said," Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo without his help, we would have never found our way here."

" Nor would I!" I gasped as soldiers stormed in. I tried to sheild Jaqueline from their grips. But they were too strong. We were both...well all of us were forced to the floor. And tied. I looked over at Clopin. He exchanged glances with me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Hanging it in shame of the man who was my fatrher.

I opened my eyes, he stood over me. I looked up and tried to stare into his peircing ice blue eyes.He knelt down to me." Is this the price you would pay for a mere gypsy, girl?" He asked me. He grabbed my by my chin and forced it over to look at Clopin. He too had hung his head. I knew father was going to kill them all. " For that, you're prepared to throw your life away?"

" I would die for him." I hissed.I looked at father and glared. He slapped me hard again across the face," Then die with him." He said and stood. Leaving me." There will be a little bon fire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up!" He ordered. I looked over at Clopin again he glared at me. And shook his head.


	10. Doubts

I'm a Candle in the wind, My future flickers for my eyes. I'm to reastless to be satisfied with silence,So I'll push further through the night.Say you want to put me out and then I'm lonley, No I've heard those lies before 'Cause the fire inside, me just keeps burning,Just won't stand it anymore.You came along, you pulled me up when I was down The way you made me feel just took me by surprise.You took my hand, you stole my heart, you fed the fire.When you moved with me you gave me back my life Let the spirit move me! Let the spirit move me! Let your spirit move me! Let your spirit move me!Let the spirit move me!- Lyrics from Xena, Season five, Episode: Lyre lyre, Hearts on Fire

Chapter ten:Doubts.

They were put into cages, well myself included.In the same one as Clopin. I should add. Jaqueline remained close to me. I sat down by Clopin." Do you blame me for this?" I asked him.

He looked at me," It was all planned, wasn't it?"

" What?"

" The fire,me saving you. It was just so he could find The court of miracles. You'd planned this from the start." He said to me.

I reached up to touch his face, he roughly grabbed my wrist. I shook my head." You just want to think that. What I said, the fire, you saved me. I would have never dreamed of betraying you." I said." I was thrown into the house to die because I refused to reveal to him your location. Quasimodo accidently lead him." I whispered.

Clopin nuzzled his head against his knees, which where pressed against his chest. He sat there for a moment." Isabelle, I want to confide to you, I am just afraid thats all."

" Clopin it's alright to be afraid. " He took my hand.

" I'm sorry Isabelle.I did not mean to..." I slienced him with a kiss.we looked up at the sound of drums. Esmeralda's hands were tied together. She was forced on a stage where she was bound to a wood piller. And buddles of sticks were thrown up beside her.Father stood there with a piece of paper reading from it," The prisoner has been found guilty of the crime of witch craft. The sentance, death!"

I looked at Clopin and held Jaqueline up in my arms. Several moments passed father shouted," The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant, this evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in danger..." I covered my ears and closed my eyes. Hoping that this would end soon for all of us." For justice, for Paris,and for her own salvation , it is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs." He finished.Lighting the fire.

I looked at Clopin, his eyes locked upon the bell tower. An echo of the bells vibrating can be heard as well as Quasi. Jaqueline smiled, Quasimodo swung down from the tower on a rope.Flying over to the crowd. Lept upon the platform. And freed Esmeralda. Even though from where I was, she appeared to be knocked out.He untied her, swung back to the Cathedral, and climbed with one hand up to the middle part of the Notredame.Lifted Emeralda above him, crying" Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" And the crowd cheered, I looked back up at father, he is very displeased.

What I thought was worse then father being displeased, he ordered that the Notredame seized. When I looked back up. Pheobus had gotten freed. And leapt up upon a cage," Citizens of Paris, Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. Now he had declared war on Notredame herself, will we allow it?"

" No!" The crowd shouted. I smiled at Clopin. He smiled back and took me into a playful hug as at the same time a mob gathered and began slice the locks on the cages. We leapt ou free.Clopine immedaitely threw out his knife.And rushed to slit throats of the guards attacking Notredame.

" Jaqueline, listen to me, you stay here." I whispered to her, and when this is all over, you'll be my daughter alright."

Her eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around me." Youll be my mother?" I nodded. Then stood up straight. I looked around at the action going on. Now I must have been mad to have done this. As, father ordered that a beam found on the cobble ground rammed into the doors to break it down. I ran to try and stop him. I reached him and with all I had shoved him back," What are you doing?" I cried.

He roughly struck me, sending me to the gorund. This one hurt like a mother...( watch yo mouth!) He stood above me. His sword raised. my eyes widened, I rolled to the side and stood. Still a bit dizzy," You should have learned to stay out of my affairs, Isabelle." He said to me and took another swing. I ducked this one. But as I turned my head to the side, I felt the end of the sword slam me right into my face. Again all I could see were blury figures. From what I hada been told later...father had been defeated. He took a nasty fall from the cathedral after trying to kill Quasi...

Note: Too lazy to write the end scene. Or the fight scenes from the movie

Six or so years later...

" Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Slowly my eyes opened. Clopin groaned and yawned.Our six year old twin daughters say on our bed in the brightened Palace of Justice.

" Emily,Samone." I too yawned." It's too early girls.

" Yeah. Your mother and I were about to..." Clopin began, but I knew he was going to say something that would forever scar them. I elebowed him quickly.

" What did you two need?"I asked.

Emily thought long and hard,"Oh...uh...Zephyr said that...uh...Samone you do it..." Emily said looking at her twin.

Abruptly she slammed her little foot into Clopin's groin. His eyes lit up he fell out of bed." He's right guys do fall down when you do that to them," They giggled and ran from the room.

I was speechless and glanced over the side of the bed." No way." Clopin struggled to say. Trying to make sure both his testicals were there.He sighed and weakly climbed back into bed.

" Are you alright?" I asked trying noy to laugh.

" Fine," He said recovering quickly.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him." Thank god we only have..." He paused to count on his fingers how many kids we had.

" Three darling. Jaqueline, Samone, and Emily." I said then bit my lower lip. See lately I had been experiencing the same side effects as before when I first got pregnant with the twins, which was the very first time Clopin and myself made love. Though our wedding night was erotic, kinky, and well I will not get into details.

I then smiled. And took his face in my hands and kissed him full in the mouth. He smiled wickedly at me." Now you're talking." He said and rolled over on top of me" Do you want top or..." He started.Then saw my expression it was calm and not as vexinous as his." What?" He asked.

I took his hand and pressed it against my lower abdoman."You...again..." With that he fainted, falling backwards off the bed.

Well, thats my story for now. Of how I meet my eternal mate, Clopin. We are now expecting another baby, we have quite an adventure ahead of us.But that is another story.

END.

Yeah I know you are all like what the hell was that! Well see I have a hell of a lot of fics going right now. And I am still out of Ideas If you want to bash it all you want be my guests. Thanks to those who have however reviewed.


End file.
